


Seducing the Dead

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Killer! Michael, Killer! Ryan, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Reaper!Gavin, Smut, There is death, but it's either an oc or not permanent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's a Reaper who's having a bad week. Especially when he pisses off his neighbors, Michael and Ryan, who happen to be serial killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm night, not a cloud in the sky so the stars could shine through, and the full moon provided plenty of light. It would have been perfect, really.

If Gavin hadn’t been standing over a dead body.

Gavin looked down at the paper in his hand. Lori Wilson, age 35, died of a heart attack while taking her daily walk. The British Reaper sighed, tired. He hated late night Reapings. Holding out his hand, there was a brief flash of light before his scythe appeared. As soon as his scythe was out blue light shimmered above the body taking on the form of the dead women.

Lori stared at him, shocked. “What-What happened?” Her voice was bewildered, questioning. This was the part Gavin hated the most, explaining to his clients that they had died and it was time to move on.

“Lori?” Once he got her attention, he waved and put on his friendliest smile. “Hi, I’m Gavin and I’m here to help you.”

“What’s going on? I was just walking. Wait…is that my body?”

_Bloody hell_. Gavin thought, wincing as her voice started going up in pitch until it was a shrill. He took it back. This was the worst part, the freaking out. “Lori? Lori. Look at me. I need you to calm down, ok. Yes, that is your body.” Gavin plowed on over her horrified face. “You are dead. You have died. And it’s time to move on.”

“What do you mean I’ve died?” She yelled. “No, no, no, no. This is a joke. A sick joke. You’re a sick fucker and I’m leaving.”

Gavin let her walk away, already knowing what was coming next. Souls had an even more limited movement than ghost. So she only got a few steps before she physically couldn’t move anymore.

“What the fuck. What the fuck! Why can’t I move? What’s going on?”

“Lori, you’re dead.” Gavin repeated, his voice calm. “It’s time to move on.”

“No, no. I-I have to go home. I have to feed my dog, and-and kiss my husband. I’m meeting my daughter tomorrow.”

Gavin felt his face soften. No matter how long he did this, it never got easier dealing with the recently dead. Gavin slowly walked to where Lori had crumpled onto the ground and sat next to her, letting her cry it out. As a Reaper, it was his job to do whatever necessary to get the soul to move on to its next life. Gavin knew some Reapers who forced the souls to go, others were smooth talkers promising a happy ending for them. Gavin was neither. He preferred to wait until the soul was ready to go, letting them take as much time as they need. Whether it was a few days or a few months, Gavin waited as long as he needed.

Looking at the soul next to him, Gavin knew that this one was going to be a long one.

_~Line~_

Gavin had never been a morning person, even when he was human. Having to wake up early after spending all night comforting one of his clients wasn’t exactly the start to the day he wanted to have. Seeing the stack of Reapings he’d have to do for the day was bad. Walking out into the hall of his shitty apartment to see two guys making out in front of the stairs was worse. This wouldn’t be so bad if the apartment complex that Gavin lived wasn’t so shitty. Meaning that there was no elevator and these were the _only_ stairs.

Gavin stood there awkwardly, hoping that they would be done soon because there was no way in hell he was going to ask two strangers to stop eating face long enough for him to get past them. Except, being a lazy piece of shit, he had waited till the last possible moment to get up from bed and if he waited much longer, he’ll be late.

Deciding to just suck it up, Gavin hesitantly tapped on the bigger man’s shoulder. “Um, excuse me bloke? I need to get through.”

Gavin was ignored.

Frowning, he tried again. “Hey man, I need to get through.”

Again he was ignored. He tried a few more times before giving up, exasperated.

In hindsight what he did next could arguably be the stupidest thing he ever did. But Gavin was tired and late. Not a combination that allowed for good ideas.

So Gavin went back into his apartment, grabbed a glass, filled it water and marched right back out into the hallway, where the two men were still making out. Then he threw the water on them.

As the two jumped apart Gavin was already on the move, practically running down the stairs. He heard a “What the fuck?” shouted and called back with “Sorry mate, had to go.” Later, he’ll regret his actions when he has to deal with what he did. But right now, James Carnington was about to chock to death and he needed to be there.

_~Line~_

“What the fuck?” Michael shouted as Ryan ripped away from him. Though Ryan had taken most of the water, Michael still got a good portion of it. Even through both of their swears, Michael still caught the shout of “Sorry mate, had to go” from the asshole.

They had arrived back to their apartment, high off a successful kill and they couldn’t wait before they started going at it. Truthfully, Michael would’ve let Ryan have him right there in the hallway if the asshole hadn’t come along. And of course they had heard him asking them to move, but Michael didn’t give a fuck. That was until water was thrown on him.

“Fucking asshole, what the fuck?” Michael growled.

Ryan was silent and when Michael looked to him, his face was stone, his eyes sharp. Michael grinned. It was Ryan’s hunting face and already Michael was getting excited.

They had found their next victim.

_~Line~_

Gavin was ready to pass out by the time he trudge up to his apartment. The day had been draining and all he wanted to do was sleep.

As he was unlocking his door, a shiver went down his spine. For some reason, he had the urge to look over his shoulder. There was no one around him, but the hallway looked darker, more menacing. Gavin was quick to get into his apartment.

As he went through his routine, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. The feeling was so bad that he couldn’t help checking behind doors and in his closet. Trying to convince himself that he was just being paranoid, he went to bed.

Gavin woke up to a gun to his head.

Then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin woke to his bed covered in blood. There was some initial panic before he remembered _Oh yeah, I had been shot last night_.

Groaning, Gavin sat up and gently touched his head. It was sore from where the skin was healing and Gavin winced as he touched it. Great. Fucking great. Now he has to clean all this up and he’ll have to deal with a pounding headache all day.

Why would someone break into his shitty apartment? From what he saw as he moved around, nothing was stolen. Not like he really had anything to steal anyway. So, either someone came to steal from him and didn’t find anything or they had broken in specifically to shoot him. Gavin didn’t’ know which was worse, someone hated him enough to murder him or he was so pathetic he wasn’t worth stealing form.

Gavin had intentionally not looked at his Reapings for the day because he knew, _he knew_ , it would be bad and it was going to be worse with the late start he was getting. When he finally looked over, he wanted to cry. Today was going to be a disaster.

Already fed up, Gavin decided to just leave it, the bloody sheet tossed in a corner, his clothes strewn on top of it. Gavin raced around getting dressed before rushing out the door. Where, as luck would have it, he ran straight into someone. They must have been solid muscles because they only let out an ‘ _umph_ ’ while Gavin bounced back.

“I’m sorry-I just-I’m in a rush.” Gavin babbled before he finally looked up. His heart stopped for a moment and nervousness bubbled in his stomach. It was his neighbor, the one he threw water on. Shit. “I-I-I have to go.” Gavin turned around, coming face to face with the man’s boyfriend. Gavin blushed as the red-haired man only stared at him before the Reaper was able to push past him and run downstairs.

This day was going great.

_~Line~_

Ryan had been buzzing with energy all day. God, the look on the kid’s face when he woke to a gun in his face, the brief flash of fear in his eyes before all life had drained away. The artful way the blood had splattered on the bed. The look in Michael’s eyes when he turned towards him. Even now, thinking about it, all Ryan wanted to do was push Michael against the nearest surface and force his way into the boy’s willing body.

The two had been eagerly waiting all day for something to happen. So rarely did they get such a perfect chance to witness the aftermath of their chaos, and while it may have been unrealistic to expect anyone to notice right away, they were too happy to care.

Having skipped dinner the previous day so they could get the kid’s identity and break into his apartment, they were ravenous and took a break in their sex marathon long enough to get dressed to get breakfast. But the minute the two stepped out their door, someone had ran into Ryan. Ryan was in a good enough mood to let it slide before he noticed who had run into him. Then he all he could do was stare in disbelief.

It was him, the asshole, the kid, the guy they shot. _Gavin_. Remarkably not dead and standing there fumbling over his words. Ryan really didn’t register what he was saying, still trying to process the fact that he was standing there. Talking to him. _Alive_. What the fuck?

Ryan watched Gavin run downstairs before looking over at Michael, who seemed to have recovered much quicker than Ryan did.

“What the fucking shit, dude! What the fucking fuck? What the-? How the-?” Michael sputtered, face turning red and hands slicing through the air in anger. His mouth opened and closed for a few seconds, not able to find the right words to express himself. Finally Michael just settled for turning towards Ryan with a confused expression. “How?” was all he said.

Ryan pursed his lips and shook his head. “I honestly have no idea. Is-is it possible we killed the wrong guy?”

Michael frowned. “Not unless the landlord lied to us about which apartment he lived in. Considering the blackmail we have on him, I highly doubt that.”  Michael considered their supposedly victim’s apartment. “We could always just break in again and check.”

Ryan shrugged, seeing no reason why not to. Michael made quick work on the lock and the two entered the apartment. There wasn’t much to the apartment; it had a living room, kitchen, bedroom, and a bathroom. The walls were an off white, dull color only broken by the cracks.

Ryan had been surprised at the lack of belongings the first time they broke in. True, Michael and his apartment looked about the same, but that was so they could easily move if they needed to. Ryan had brushed it off the first time, too focus on his task then. Now, he wondered.

The living room and kitchen provided nothing, but the bedroom sure as fuck did. Bundled in the corner was a sheet and a shirt, both stained with dried blood. The deep red clashed horrible with the green and Ryan remembers thinking that he wished they could have put a different color sheet on so the death would look better.

The two killers were silent, puzzled. They had killed Gavin. Yet, he was still walking around. When they finally looked at each other all Michael could say was “We need to find out what the fuck is going on.”

_~Line~_

Gavin wished he could die. Today went worse them then he thought it would go. Late to every Reaping, chewed out by his Boss, and had to deal with a killer headache all day. All Gavin wanted to do was sleep.

So of course he had to run into his neighbors.

The two were just leaving their apartment as Gavin reached the top of the stairs. There was a second of eye contact before Gavin ducked his head and made a beeline for his door. He just had to get inside and avoid this whole confrontation.

“Hey.”

Gavin slowly turned around, shifting nervously. He had no doubt that they could easily take him. There was no easy escape routes. He was screwed.

The shorter of the two stalked forward and Gavin flinched back. That made red-head stop short.

“Hey, no need for that.” Gavin was surprised at how gentle his voice was. “We just wanted to apologize.”

Gavin looked at him. “What?”

The taller one nodded. “For blocking the stairs. And purposefully ignoring you when you wanted to get through. It was kind of a jackass move. And since we’re probably be neighbors for a while, the least we can do is make sure that any future interactions won’t be as awkward as they have been.”

Gavin blinked. Well, he sure hadn’t been expecting that. “Uh, thanks. For the apology. And sorry I threw water on you. That was a dick move of me.” Silence. Not sure what else to say, Gavin stuck out his hand. “I’m Gavin by the way.”

“Michael.”

“Ryan.”

Both shook his hand and Gavin marveled at how warm they were. He had almost forgotten what human contact actually felt like. Smiling, he waved good-bye and watched as the couple walked away. Turning to get into his apartment, he couldn’t help but wonder at what just happened.

_Did I just make friends?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some lovely Myan smut.

Ryan had always been a patient man. Michael…not so much.

Two weeks. Two weeks since they ‘killed’ Gavin. Two weeks of trying to get closer to their British neighbor, who had an annoying habit of leaving early and returning late. Two weeks of no hunting and it was eating away at Michael. He was quicker to snap, faster to anger. Ryan, who could always read Michael like a book and so knew the reason behind his increasing agitation, decided maybe it was time to surprise his boyfriend.

Which was why, when Michael came home exhausted from work, he was greeted with the sight of a bound man in their living room and Ryan’s smug grin staring at him over the edge of a knife.

“Well, this is certainly unexpected.” Michael was quick to shut the door and shuck off his coat, slowly making his way towards Ryan. “What’s the deal? I thought we were focusing on Free and I know how much you hate double hunting.”

Ryan carefully set his knife on the table, surrounded by other sharp, fun looking tools, then went to kiss Michael. “I’ve noticed how stressed you’ve been lately and thought I’d get you a present.” Ryan gave a wide grin and made a dramatic sweeping motion towards their victim, who was frantically squirming in his chair. “I’ve barely even touched him.”

Michael matched Ryan’s grin, leaning up to kiss his nose. “How’d I end up with someone as great as you?”

“Just lucky I suppose. Now, how do you want this?”

“Like I want everything.” Michael sauntered over to the table and picked up his favorite knife. His chest warmed as he realized that Ryan must have cleaned it. Seriously, he had the best boyfriend. “Hard and fast.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Careful there. Someone hear that and they might take it the wrong way.”

Michael smirked. “And who says that that’s not the way I want it to be taken.”

Ryan chuckled and sat back to watch his boy work. “Just don’t get too much blood everywhere.”

Ryan loved to watch Michael…do anything really. The boy was a force of nature; wild and uncontrollable. Ryan felt honored that he was the only one Michael allowed to have control over him. But watching Michael kill was absolutely something else. He became so focused, all his rage directed at their victim. While Ryan likes to drawl things out, Michael went for the most pain the fastest. Michael was a work of art and Ryan knew he would never get tired of watching him kill.

It was over in minutes, the man’s dying gasps muffled by his gag. Ryan got up to watch the life go out in his eyes, the blond’s favorite part. He turned to congratulate the smaller male but was surprised at the hard push to his shoulder. Letting out a soft ‘ _omph_ ’, Ryan fell onto the couch. He barely had time to look up before Michael was straddling his lap, slamming their mouths together. All Ryan could do was lay his hands on Michael’s hips and let the redhead do what he wanted.

“God damn, Ryan.” Michael moaned when they finally parted. “I’m so fucking hard right now. You know what this shit does to me.”

Ryan smirked. “I don’t think I do. How about you show me?”

Michael kissed him harshly again, grinding in Ryan’s lap. “I’m going to fucking ride the shit out of you.” Michael gasped in between kisses. “Your big cock is going to fill me up and all you’re going to do is sit there and take what I give you.”

Ryan groaned, head dropping against the back of the couch. Michael’s lips kissed their way down to his neck. When he reached Ryan’s pulse point, he suckled slightly before biting down. Ryan bucked up, gasping and Michael growled.

“I thought I told you to sit and take what I give you, you fucking fuck.”

Ryan let out a wheezing laugh, which cut off into a low groan when he felt Michael’s hands reach for his zipper. His pants were pushed down as far as the young man could get them, along with his underwear, and then rough hands were pulling out his cock.

“Fuck, Michael.”

“Not yet, baby, but we’re getting there.”

Michael quickly jerked Ryan to full mast before standing up and ripping off his jeans. Ryan only had a second to admire his lover’s body before Michael was back on his lap, palming his erection. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryan saw one of Michael’s hands reach behind himself. When the lad began moaning against his neck, Ryan knew he was fingering himself.

“Dammit Michael. I swear you’ll be the death of me.”

Michael only moaned before he pulled back, rising up on his knees so he could line Ryan’s erection with his hole. With a tight grip on Ryan’s cock, Michael slowly sank down. He hissed at the pain of being stretched but he loved it. God did he love the pain of being filled by Ryan.

Neither lasted long. Michael was worked up from his kill and rode Ryan like his life depended on it. Ryan was swept up in the current that was a horny Michael and it wasn’t long before he was slamming Michael down once, twice, three times before cumming into the lad. It only took a few rough strokes before Michael shot against Ryan’s shirt.

The two took a moment to catch their breath. Michael smiled down at Ryan before leaning in to initiate a slow kiss. “I love you, Rye-bread.”

Ryan smiled back. “I love you too. Feeling better?”

“Much. Now let’s go catch us a Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcomed. Especially about the smut as I'm not yet that confident at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Michael get a bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. But I feel like I'm working on too many things at once so I've decided to finish Primal Instincts before coming back to this story. So this is going to be the last update for awhile.

Gavin wouldn’t say he had no sympathy for the dead. He knew what it was like to be breathing one moment then the next to be standing over his unmoving body, some stranger telling him it was time to move one. The only difference was that the Brit hadn’t, not really. Thanks to Geoff, his boss. But Gavin knew how hard it was to come to terms with the idea of being dead and 98% of the time he treated them with the utmost respect.

 It was more that he’s been dealing with the dead for a long time and sometimes he was just _tired_ of them.   

_“I-I can’t be dead.”_ Well you are.

_“I’ve been shot.”_ Yes, I know, I see the wound, could we just move on?

_“What kind of crazy fuck are you?”_ Could you please not yell at me, I have a hangover and it’s not my fault you ate one too many greasy burgers.

He’s just seen one to many stabbings, one too many stupid stunts gone wrong, one too many bad health decisions finally catch up to someone to really be affected by death anymore.  So forgive him for letting out an annoyed huff as his most recent client continued to wail about the unfairness of it all.

“They tortured me. Can you understand that or is your brain too full of air? Sliced me up then dumped me in the middle of nowhere.”

“I wouldn’t really call this nowhere.” Gavin mumbled looking along the road. They were barely outside of town.

The man glared at him. “Shut up. Can you just shut up for a second and _listen._ ”

Gavin sighed and shifted back on his heels. He weighed the cons and pros of getting his phone out to surf the web.

“I was walking home, minding my own business when the big one took me.”

Pro: He wouldn’t have to listen to the man complain anymore.

“I mean, I was drunk and might have spilled my beer on him but that’s no reason to kidnap and kill someone!”

Con: The man would probably yell at him some more about being rude or some shite.

“And the fucking little one-what was his name, Michael or something-he was the one to actually take the knife and slice along my skin-“

“Michael?” Gavin perked up at the name. Though there was absolutely no way it could be the Michael he was thinking about, Gavin still thought it was interesting that a killer had the same name as him.

The man sneered at him. “Yeah or something like that. The little shit was a fucking menace. Really liked to dig the end of his knife into my cheeks for some reason. Tried to cut out my tongue but I bit him. That’s when he stabbed me through the hand.”

Gavin drowned the man out as he continued ranting. The British Reaper briefly entertained the thought of short, curly haired Michael holding a knife with a wicked smile. Gavin stifled a giggle.

As if.

~Line~

By the time Gavin got home, all he wanted was a drink (or two or preferably the whole bottle). He dragged his feet up the stairs not all that keen to being alone. He wanted to be home, yes, but sometimes the white walls go to him, reminding him how lonely he really was.

Halfway up, he could hear loud cursing from a familiar voice and pounding on a door.

Gavin paused on the stairs, biting his lower lip. Though he was on better terms with his two neighbors, Gavin was still nervous around them, especially Michael.

It was something about his eyes. Every once in a while, Gavin would glance at him and notice the other man looking at him with a calculated look. It would disappear once Michael noticed that Gavin was looking, but Gavin couldn’t shake the predator feeling he got from him. He usually forced himself to forget it, because _come on_. It was ridicules to think that Michael could hurt him.

But still.

Deciding that he looked like an idiot standing still on the stairs, Gavin decided to say fuck it. It was just Michael, what was the worst that could happen?

He still tried to be quick about it, heading straight for his door and not looking at the other man.  Though his intention was to get into his apartment as fast as possible, he fumbled with his key and couldn’t help sneaking a peek over at the other man.

Michael was staring down at his feet, face red. Gavin assumed at first it was from anger, and half of it probably was, but the longer he looked the more he recognized it as a blush. Michael was embarrassed for some reason. Gavin couldn’t think of a reason why, until it hit him. Fuck, he was trying to avoid Michael and the other man knew. Gavin silently cursed himself for being a prick.

Stomping down the butterflies in his stomach, Gavin stopped what he was doing, took a deep breath and turned to face Michael. “Uh-“He faltered for a moment before finally his brain was able to form words. “Hi, Michael.”

Michael glanced at him before going back to staring at his door. “Hell, Gavin.” He grounded out.

Ignoring the voice telling him he tried, Gavin swallowed. “You, uh, having troubles? Or something?”

“Or something.” Michael growled out, kicking at his door. Gavin jumped. Michael noticed, muttering a small sorry. “I accidently locked myself out.”

“Ryan not here?” Gavin asked after a few minutes of silence. At Michael’s tensed nod, Gavin looked between him and his door. “Y-You want to, uh, come into my apartment? At least until Ryan shows up?” At Michael’s disbelieving look Gavin continued to babble, choosing to look anywhere but at Michael. “I mean…I just thought it would be better, you know, than standing out here and yelling. I have some bevs, if your into that. I mean, if you drink, which it’s totally fine if you don’t, I was just offering and-“

“Gavin?” Michael cut him off.

Gavin hunched up his shoulders, red starting to stain his cheeks. “Yeah?”

“I’d like that.” Gavin looked up, relaxing when he saw Michael smiling at him. At least he wasn’t mad anymore.

Gavin opened his door and immediately wanted to shut it, taking back his offer. His apartment looked awful and weird. It was too white, too plain. There were no photos of family members or friends or even pets. Two old pizza boxes that he had yet to throw away laid on the table, stacked onto each other. There were a couple of beer cans laid about. A few shirts and _Christ_ boxers laid here and there. He never really expected anyone but him to actually come in here but now he was regretting not being cleaner.

Michael pushed past him. “Jesus, you going to let me in or what?

“Y-Yeah.” Gavin stuttered out. Clearing his throat he moved to switch into more comfortable clothing, watching Michael out of the side of his eyes as he moved. Surprising, Michael didn’t look too let down by what he saw. Maybe this was how humans decorated now?

Coming back he found Michael inspecting his TV and Xbox. At least that was something he could be proud of, all his money really went into those two things and his games.

“You play?” Michael asked, looking up at him.

Gavin nodded. “Mostly Halo and GTA.”

Michael grinned. “Sweet. You want to play while we wait. I texted Ryan but he said he can’t leave work for about another hour.”

Gavin grinned back. “Sure.”

~Line~

Ryan lightly jogged up the stairs, cursing under his breath. He could only imagine how pissed Michael must be waiting for him. At least he was with their target, so maybe something good could come out of this.

He stopped at the top, bending over to catch his breath. Shit, he’s been getting too relaxed lately. He’ll have to start working out again.

As he made his way towards Gavin’s apartment, he heard the unmistakable screams of Michael coming from behind the door. “ _Goddammit_ , Gavin. You little fuck.”

Ryan cursed under his breath and quickened his pace. If Michael scared away Gavin before they could figure out what’s up with him, there’s no telling how long it might take to get him to be comfortable with them. Ryan hastily knocked, rocking back and forth, relieved when the door was almost immediately opened…by a smiling Gavin?

“Aww, Ryan, you came early. We barley started.” The lad pouted, though he could still see amusement in the other’s green eyes.

“Dude, we’ve been playing for like, two hours.” Michael pointed out though Ryan could tell he too was smiling.

Confused, Ryan looked into the apartment, noticing two controllers on the couch and sound form the TV. “You guys were playing games?”

“Yeah and Michael was top.” Gavin was complemented.

“Hell fucking yeah I was. Numbnuts here, though, can’t do shit.”

“Michael!”

“Micoo.” Michael mocked. “Shut the fuck up, you sound stupid.”

Gavin didn’t look upset at the insults, still smiling. Ryan looked between them raising an eyebrow at how the too bickered. Finally, Michael decided it was time to go but not before making plans to play together again. It was only when they got back into their own apartment that Ryan addressed it.

“What the fuck was that?”

“What?” Michael replied.

“That. That back there. You guys were so…friendly.”

“Ah, is someone jealous.” Michael teased.

“No, it’s just a bit weird. You’ve only been looking at him like a target so far. And now the 180. It’s just a bit, you know, sudden.”

“What are you afraid of, Ryan?” Michael asked, frowning and crossing his arms. “He’s still a target. I’m just getting closer to him.”

“As long as you remember that.” Ryan said, backing down as he saw Michael’s eyes flashing in anger.

“Fucking course I will.” Michael stomped over to their refrigerator, flinging it open and grabbing a beer from there. “Now that you’ve ruined my good mood, I’m taking a hot bath. Don’t bother me.”

Ryan sighed as the bathroom door slammed, running a hand through his hair. He didn’t mean to accuse Michael of forgetting their mission, but he saw the way Michael was looking at Gavin. He just didn’t want his lover getting too attached to the other man, not if they were going to end up killing him. 

And Ryan had every intention of killing Gavin Free. He had a record to maintain after all.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Criticisms are welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms and Comments welcomed.


End file.
